


Life and Death Amongst the Garden

by EAceofspades



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Eddie Brock/Venom - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, some descriptions of death, some descriptions of loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAceofspades/pseuds/EAceofspades
Summary: "While you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the Deathless Gods; Those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for Evermore."Hades to Persephone - Hesiod, the Homeric Hymns and HomericaLife For Eddie Brock is forever changed and the thrumming passage of time around him means change. Change of routine. Change of outlook. Change of feelings. We must all change and adapt to our surroundings as we grow older and events happen. And we have to learn to love our demons, even if our demons are actually alien parasites that love the taste of brains. We don't pick who we love.It's a slice of life!





	Life and Death Amongst the Garden

It was like fireworks.

Terrible, orange, murderous fireworks.

The heat from the fire around him felt like it was scorching his face, that with the mixture of the ice Bay water almost felt like a fever and his eyes stung. His eyes frantically searched the ever expanding night sky above his body, looking for  _something, something, something._ His heart felt like it was going to burst it was thumping so loudly, the adrenaline in his veins borderline making it impossible to focus.

_Where? Where? Where?_

Another and another and another piece of flaming debris hit the water near him, but he had to tread, he had to look and see and pray and demand that he see fucking something.

He couldn't be gone. They couldn't be gone.

He didn't care that the smoke was starting to fully cover the stars and the water felt like it was slowly moving up his face and was going to consume him.

Venom had saved him.

Had saved everyone.

Eddie has watched them turn themselves into a parachute to cushion the fall for him, his last-

_No._

Venom had saved the, they couldn't be lost. Venom couldn't be gone.

Tears sprang to Eddie's eyes, and he wasn't going to lie to himself and think it was the smoke that billowed continuously from the remnants of the rocket and its surrounding platform.

But he knew.

He knew he had to get out of the water, the cold finally hitting his chest as he felt himself choke for a second, his throat tensing. But all he could do was tread and look. And look. He felt like he had been treading and looking for hours, days, lifetimes.

Another giant splash as support beams collapsed some 100 meters away, causing the water to swell around him, ash and oil mixing in the water and the stink of his almost gagging him.

Then, the waves hit him, his head going beneath the inky water and Eddie closed his eyes, submersed, for just a moment.

When he resurfaced, opening his eyes again, the burning sensation no worsened, he saw movement.

Unnaturally fast, no bigger than a golf ball, racing right towards him from where the beams had just fallen. He knew immediately.

This time he dove, swimming as fast as he could towards the flames and burning infrastructure, smiling all the way as he felt like he himself had never moved so fast in his life.

20 feet.

5.

1.

The feeling was unlike anything else.

Indescribable as black tendrils imploding and spreading then hitting his chest, immediately phasing into him and around him and was him.

Was them.

The cold was no longer in his bones, replaced by warmth and the flushed, scorched skin formed into what felt like skin did after being kissed repeatedly by a loved one.

That was the only way he could describe it, Venom filling his whole body with the comforting sensation that they were there, they were alive.

He hadn't left him.

"Oh god, oh my fucking god Vee, I thought- I thought-"

**It hurt. A lot. We're okay Eddie.**

"I gotta tell ya, I've never been happier to hear a voice inside my head in my entire life." relief was intoxicating as they floated easily on the waves now, the threat of things around them nothing. They could be dust in the wind all that Eddie cared, as long as they were one.

**We should leave. This isn't safe for us. We need rest.**

Eddie agreed, looking for the shore among all the wreckage. Once spotted, the distance was nothing. Whether is was Eddie or his Symbiote, it didn't matter.

The muscles in his body should have been screaming, should have been shot to shit and on the verge of being done.

But they pushed on.

Pushed forward.

They were one. Like they were supposed to be.

And Eddie had never felt such relief and courage and so whole in his entire life.

 

The apartment was cold and broken when Eddie unlocked the front door. The exhaustion had finally gotten to him and he almost felt ill, but he knew it was impossible.

 **Eddie**.

 **"** Yeah?" he was almost zombie-like, slamming the door behind him and somehow making it to the futon, and planting himself face down.

They had to climb up the back of the building to pass all the yellow tape and cops and bystanders, zapping what little energy Eddie had left and Venom was in no state yet to be restoring him willy-nilly.

**You're not going to clean yourself? We're soaking wet.**

"Yep. Noticed that." He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping them several times in it, feeling it seep with mud and water and sweat and blood.

**You're disgusting and you should have gotten hypothermia.**

"Yeah, eat my ass, I'm going to sleep."

And so they did, Venom watching Eddie's eyelids flick back and forth as he reached REM sleep. They curled themselves over him, radiating warmth and protecting them. He was theirs.

**Thank you.**

And they settled too, filled with warmth themselves.

 

The next couple of days were a hodge-podge of calls and fixing things and trying to settle into some sort of semblance of normalcy.

But there was never going to be normalcy again.

It was them and them alone. Unabashedly, Eddie felt bad about what he had done to Anne. There was a lot of things that were left unsaid, but nothing would change what happened now. Eddie realized this after their conversation on the doorstep of her home. He didn't want to tell her about them. The only thing it did was remind him of how he nearly lost Venom and he wasn't ready to unpacking all of that yet. And that Venom had kissed him.

He especially tried not to dwell on that, definitely not as they devoured the douchebag that had been terrorizing Ms. Chen.

Not going to lie, it still freaked Eddie out a bit.

A lot a bit.

But being with Venom calmed him. Soothed the worry and thoughts and fears.

Not that he wasn't without doubt, because any rational human being would have doubts about a single ounce of their sanity about what had happened within the span of less than a week.

Things didn't necessarily become a pattern, but patterns and the way they functioned began to fall into place and take shape.

Eddie always felt hungry and Venom never failed to constantly remind him. The apartment became filled with different, cheap kinds of chocolate and easy made potatoes and seafood, all favorites apparently.

Eddie kept thinking about the kiss, no matter what he tried to distract himself with. Had been since it happened. 

Well, since Annie told him it hadn't been her.

It was like a light switching off.

But every time he thought about it, he tried to switch that little light back off.

**Why Eddie?**

The question caught him off guard as he was in the middle of typing up a report, half a chocolate flavored Tootsie pop hanging out of his mouth.

"Huh?"

**Why don't you want to think about us kissing you?**

Eddie immediately rolled his eyes, violently taking the sucker out of his mouth.

"Aw come on man, how many times do I have to tell you not to poke around in my brain? There's sensitive stuff in there." he popped the sucker back in his mouth as a signal to not talk about it anymore, but as soon as he did, he could feel Venom rolling off his back and they were face to face, the giant white eyes moving in a way that looked like suspicion. The razor sharp teeth gleamed in the low light of the drifting afternoon sun. The almost ever present smile on his face made Eddie's heart flutter for a second as he felt his cheeks turn red at the same time, the heat flooding all the way to his ears.

**Eddie, we are always in your brain. It is ours as is the rest of you. We always know what you're thinking, even if you don't want to talk about it.**

Eddie took off his reading glasses, throwing them on his keyboard as his hands covered his face, trying to compose his thoughts.

Not that is fucking mattered apparently.

"Okay yeah, but common courtesy, ever heard of it?" he asked sarcastically, now leaning back in his chair, using his hand to cover any remaining embarrassment remaining on his face as he stared into Venom's.

**I am aware of it, but it's stupid. We are us, Eddie. Nothing will ever know us better than we do. It's stupid to not talk about things that are bothering you, especially with us.**

That made Eddie laugh half-assedly. "It's not bothering me."

**Liar.**

"I am not! Okay, look, I liked that it was you. I'm glad it was you, alright? Now, can I please get back to writing?"

He was exasperated and embarrassed he had been called out like that, but Venom did have a point. They always did, even if it wasn't the most sound argument. Definitely and different point of view.

Venom just looked at him as Eddie picked up his glasses, putting them back on the bridge of his nose and sucker back in his mouth.

There were a couple of moments of silence while he banged out a few revised paragraphs, the inky face hanging closely to his, as if he preferred this angle of watching him work rather than behind his eyes.

**Bitch.**

"Excuse me?" shocked, stopping mid-word to look at their face.

 **You heard me. You hide from your feelings and intentions, bottling them inside.** Venom's face was close to his, the shiny tendrils ebbing and flowing around them like waves in the ocean.'

"That is not true! I am very vocal with my feelings. In fact, not keeping my mouth shut has gotten me into a lot of sticky situations. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

 **Prove it.** They said, Eddie realizing indeed how close their faces were, Venom's face slowly inching forward this entire time. They were so close that where their noses would be touching.

Eddie's heart felt like it was in his throat, his mouth going dry, and he grabbed the lollipop out, his eyes resting half lidded as he stared at that face.

"Fine." and like that, the space between them was filled. Not there was any true space to begin with, but this was definitely filled.

There was no worry of teeth, having sunk behind shiny, soft, inky flesh and Venom's tongue absolutely filled Eddie's mouth. His mouth felt so good it was almost unbelievable, the way they perfectly mashed together. Eddie was instantly moaning, his fingers dropping the sucker and hands finding the side of Vee's face and drawing them in closer, the force promptly rocking them backward in the chair.

They moved their tongues against one another in a pulse and their lips came together and parted and met again, a constant fluid motion. It only seemed to deepen and Eddie could feel the soft nibbling of teeth against his bottom lip. It was as if it was a separate pair of lips and he grated his teeth against the tongue in his mouth, moaning louder.

It was weightless and heavy and comforting and it made Eddie feel like his heart was blossoming both fire and ice in his chest.

Loved.

He felt loved and secure and safe.

Eddie knew that his jeans were taunt, his erection aching jumping and poking as it grew against the zipper of his jeans. But he wanted just this, the moment and the encapsulating feeling of their mouths tangled against one another.

It was so wonderful.

Perfect.

In that moment of clarity, Eddie finally understood what they had meant that Eddie was perfect. And even though it had changed since then, Eddie thought they were perfect too.

Venom must have heard that and almost seemed purr in agreement, the low guttural sound making Eddie shudder and lean back more, trying to take Venom with him.

And then they were falling.

In a heap in the floor, Eddie hanging his head, and laughing about it. Venom's face looked displeased for a moment, lingering above him still when he laughed.

"I can't believe you let us fall, that hurt." he jested, his hands grabbing the sides of Venom's face, drawing him in for another kiss.

 **It was your own damn fault** , they breathed against his lips, only breaking away for a moment, his teeth nibbling gently again on Eddies bottom lip as tendrils started rippling out of Eddie's body.

 **Tastes like chocolate.** That one was a thought, as Venom's tongue snaked back into his mouth, doing traces around his mouth.

"What does?" Eddie thought back as he moaned at the return of the sensation, feeling their tongues going faster, and feeling the tension mounting as Eddie realized Venom was tasting his mouth.

**You do Eddie. We're delicious.**

"Oh fuck." he moaned aloud. All of it was too good, felt too good. It was almost as Venom knew exactly what Eddie needed and it was his own lips against him as well as Venom's. There was arousal and warmth and wanting and he couldn't tell if it was all his or theirs.

They stayed like that for a bit, the sensation of it all to enthralling to let go. This felt right, like this was the only thing in the world what he was sure about, because Eddie knew what it was like without Venom.

Yeah there was the threat at any moment the little not-so-green bastard could turn on him and decide to buffet his organs. And that threat would always be there. but there was more trust than there was fear. Trust that Venom had rightly earned, and in turn, also earned Eddie's understanding.

It was only when Eddie's stomach started growling loudly, the pain accompanying of cramping joining with the sound.

**Food.**

"Yeah, yeah, food." Eddie said, eyes opening half-lidded, watching those snaky tendrils continue to ebb and flow in the open air, tendrils that caressed and held and touched soft exposed areas of skin.

Eddie's sweater had rode up slightly, the gap between his jeans and sweater less than an inch, but that's where a tendril began to wrap itself around him. Eddie tensed at the sensation, moaned at the pressure on his hip bones as he slowly rose up. He had been trying desperately to ignore the erection, not necessarily ready for that step quite yet.

Not that he hadn't had that exact dream the night before. 

Fantasized it in waking hours.

But Eddie hadn't honestly thought it would come to this.

Tendrils spiked from his back, raising him up to standing level with anchors on the table they had been writing at and the kitchen counter.

**Food, Eddie or else we're feeling in the mood for your pancreas. It's looking as sweet as your mouth tastes.**

And with that, Venom broke away completely. Nothing registered on their face as he seeped back underneath Eddie's skin, the sensation skin to a humid breeze passing through his body. Their body.

He could feel his legs not sure of themselves and he propped himself on the counter with one white knuckled hand.

Eddie groaned loudly looking down, a slight wet spot having formed the the tight zipper of his jeans.

**We can take care of that later if you want.**

"Yeah well you're going to learn what blue balls are if I have any say so, buddy." he said very loudly making sure Venom heard the displeasure in his voice of having to stop their makeout session. Which was totally better than the first.

He grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket, hoping the bulkiness of his clothing was enough to distract from the boner.

 **We understand what they are, we can feel you, as we feel your frustration. It's our frustration.** A wave passed through him, sending warm flares across his skin as pressure squeezed his thighs, groin, and dick.

He moaned loudly out of surprise and pleasure.

And just as quickly as it came, it left,making what little calm he had to quiet himself was back with revenge as his dick twitched hard.

Venom chuckled deeply as the sensation crawled up his shoulders.

"This is bullshit and I'm picking out dinner tonight!" Eddie shouted as he started to the front door, his footing a little unsure now that he was back on his own two feet.

**Bitch.**


End file.
